Where's the mummy?
by music.potter.lvr
Summary: Ally Morgan is a demon hunter, her cousin is a seer, his best friend is a spell master, their 3 friends are vampires no big deal. Facing off vampires, evil spirits and other creatures wasn't new but what about a mummy? Based off of episode. Possible romance. OC/? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE.


**A/N: So I decided to place this fanfic during/before the MBAV episode "hottie ho-tep" so don't be confused on why it isn't exactly quite from the beginning. So yerp, I haven't decided what the pairings will be yet but we'll see how the story goes. Maybe some Ethara if I feel like it, mostly slapping Ethan and Benny upside the head for being idiots. :D**

PROLOGUE sorta

Sarah had just pushed that sappy mummy right back into his place. "You know if you hadn't stolen his pancreas your chances of living after Sarah is done would be so much better." I whispered to the person who started this whole mess in the first place. Benny pushed me lightly, telling me to shut up.

"All in a day's work then I'll just be going then." I say trying to duck behind Benny and Ethan to get away from the soon to be raging vampire.

"Uh no, not so fast." Sarah said, using her vampire speed to stop me from taking off. "You guys can't just go around stealing pancreas and reanimating mummies! I could be in the underworld right now! Why can't I find a hot non-jerk guy?" Sarah ranted.

"Um, first off it wasn't me or Ethan's fault it was Benny's.", "Hey!" Benny interjected, "Second that guy was like a bajillion years old and not even that cute!", I heard Ethan mumbling something along the lines of "dirty pile of rags" the jealous dork, "Third of all there are some very nice non-jerk guys in White Chapel, maybe not that hot-", again an interruption from Benny, "but you just need to open your eyes! And the guy needs to pluck up his courage, if there is any, and ask you out!" I said ending my long answer by looking over in Ethan's direction with an annoyed look.

Sarah sighed and said humorlessly "I guess I'll just have to wait, hey I do have a lifetime to do it." with that we all started to walk out of the museum.

EARLIER THAT DAY

"This is the sarcophagus of a prince who…" the teacher droned on and on. I couldn't believe that here weren't any supernatural beasts out there; school was boring me to death. You might be wondering why I'm wishing that there were some supernatural creatures here that probably want me dead. Well I'm a demon hunter; I am faster, more agile, stronger and more cunning than most humans. Demon hunters even have their own brand of limited but deadly magic. My name is Ally Morgan and I am a demon hunter.

I don't look much like a deadly warrior; with my small fame, my head barely coming up to my best friend Benny's chin, medium length wavy dark brown hair and green eyes; I look like a normal teen. But normal teens don't have 3 vampire friends, an older cousin who is a seer or a friend who is a spell-not-so-much-master. Sadly though, there aren't any monsters today and I'm stuck at the museum. I adjusted my shoulder bag, which secretly had all my weapons in case I needed them, and walked over to where Benny and Ethan were standing, just as Sarah walked away saying not to get her involved.

"So what are you two dorks doing?" I say casually sneaking up behind them.

"Agh! Don't do that! You're nearly as bad as Rory, Ally!" Ethan said. He's always been a scaredy cat, probably why he can't get a date with Sarah.

"Aw come on Ethan you know you love your lil cousin." I teased.

"Yeah that's why he was your first kiss." Benny said looking up from the jars on display.

I turned bright red. "I still don't understand why you told him that!" I said while lightly punching Ethan in the shoulder. "Oh and at least I don't jump around in my underwear dancing to the star trek theme song." I countered before asking, "So what's with the mummy guts?"

Benny looked at lost for words when I mentioned the dancing. He then turned to Ethan and said "E, you seriously told her about that?!"

Ethan then said "Well yeah but I didn't have to she was there."

Benny then looked at me with astonishment "Wait you were?!"

"Benny I came up after I saw Ethan shoot down the stairs looking scarred for life, your door was open and well yeah. Just be glad I didn't post it on YouTube 'benny weir dances in underwear'. Now are you going to tell me about the mummy guts or what?" I was getting impatient. I know it's childish but I had started tap my foot. Benny's kissing your cousin comment had annoyed me.

"Well I used up Grandma's other pancreas in a potion so these will do for now." Benny answered.

"Benny what were you-"Ethan started but I interrupted him by saying "I don't want to hear about another spell gone wrong. Last time you involved me your Grandma used a spell to get me to sign up for after school campus beautification with Mrs. Harrison." I shivered at the thought. I swear Mrs. Harrison could be a military sergeant.

"Not _all_ of my spells go wrong." Benny protested, but before I could begin listing all of his past failures benny said "Yeah, whatever. Let's go now King Lover boy here is giving me the creeps."

"Hey where'd Sarah go?" Ethan asked as we walked out. I rolled my eyes, he was such a dork. Why can't he just go up to her and ask "will you go out with me?" Maybe Benny has a courage spell for my dear cousin… I was so busy thinking about Ethan's nonexistent love life that I didn't notice the mummy blink as we exited the room.

**A/N: So after I catch up to the present I'm either of thinking about making up a plot for the next chapters after that or having something happen while in this mummy episode and end it. What do you think? I prefer the first idea but I dunno, I just really want at least 1 lovey scene and 2 action scenes; possibly an oc for rory? I don't know im doing this as I go.**


End file.
